Survival 9/3/16
A video package shows last week’s event where Punk finally goaded Graves to a match, Apollo Crews being inserted into the Intercontinental Championship match, Reigns and Joe’s brawl, Undertaker confronting Bryan. ' ' Segment 1: *CM Punk’s theme song hits as he walks from the ramp to the ring* '' '' Punk: Last week was the best night I ever had in a very, very long time. Corey Graves had finally taken my bait for one last match and he will soon to regret it in 2 weeks time. Why you may ask? It’s because I will end his dictatorship regime on Survival when I beat him inside Hell in a Cell. I will ensure that I will beat him senselessly to the point his brain will be the same of an 80 year old Alzheimer's patient. Corey Graves, I will be the one to end it all. '' ''' '' *The titantron shows Graves in his office* '' '' Graves: Punk, you’re right. I have taken your bait that you have placed ever since day 1. Tell you the truth, I have been holding back from you. All of those verbal insults? I let it slide as you are probably frustrated on not winning a world championship for like how many years? 3 or 4 years? But once you struck that chair right on the back of my head, you have crossed the line. I purposely gave you the match at Dominion of Wrestling for one sole reason. If you lose, CM Punk is gone for good. CM Punk, I will be the one to end you for good. *Segment ends as Punk looking frustrated in the ring* ' ' '''Match 1: Edge and Christian vs Wade Barrett and Sheamus in a Tag Team match ' ' Edge and Christian wins by DQ at 13 minutes when The New Day(Big E, Xavier Woods and Kofi Kingston) starts to beat down Edge and Christian. Wade Barrett and Sheamus join in the beatdown which lead to Motor City Machine Guns(Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin) coming out and send The New Day packing. MCMG hit their tag team finisher on Wade Barrett and Sheamus before staring at Edge and Christian. ' ' Segment 2: *Edge asked for a mic after MCMG cleared the ring* '' '' Edge: Motor City Machine Gun, you are a great tag team. Christian and myself enjoyed watching you both wrestle. It’s refreshing and entertaining. However, you two are not awesome unlike me and Christian. That is why…...ME AND CHRISTIAN ARE PUTTING OURSELVES IN THAT TAG TEAM MATCH! May the best team win at Dominion of Wrestling. *offers a handshake which Sabin proceeds to shake* ' ' Match 2: Apollo Crews vs Dolph Ziggler in a Singles Match with Cesaro as the special guest commentator. ' ' Dolph Ziggler defeats Apollo Crews with the Zig Zag at 16 minutes in a tight contest. After the match, Cesaro comes into the ring and hit the championship belt right on Ziggler’s face before nailing both Ziggler and Crews with the Neutralizer. ' ' Segment 3: *Tom Phillips is preparing for an interview* '' '' Tom: I am now with the man who will face The Undertaker in 2 weeks time at Dominion of Wrestling. Please welcome my guest, Daniel Bryan. '' '' Bryan: Hey Tom, glad to be here. '' ''' '' Tom: Bryan, what is your strategy going to Dominion of Wrestling to face The Undertaker? '' '' Bryan: Nothing. No amount of strategy can outsmart The Undertaker. Everyone who have face him before, should know that. I am going out there, give my ultimate best and hope for a great showdown. Undertaker, I know you are watching this. Last week, you mentioned about my dark side. At Dominion of Wrestling, you will get the very best of Daniel Bryan and I want you to do the same. Bring out whatever souls you have devoured over the past few years or anything. I don’t wish to face a weak Undertaker. I want to face the top performance of The Undertaker. *walks off* ' ' '''Match 3: Daniel Bryan vs John Cena in a Singles match ' ' Daniel Bryan defeats John Cena with the running knee at 9 minutes after Ambrose’s theme song hits which distracted Cena. After the match, Cena started to shout for Ambrose. Ambrose comes from behind and hits Dirty Deeds on Cena, laying him out. ' ' Segment 4: *Corey Graves was seen in his office and a bandaged Roman Reigns comes in* '' '' Graves: If you excuse me. How can I help you Roman Reigns? '' '' Reigns: I noticed that I don’t have a match tonight. '' '' Graves: It’s obvious with your current condition that you are not fit for a match tonight. How about this? Next week, you will be in a 8 men tag team match. It will be Roman Reigns teaming up with Dean Ambrose, Daniel Bryan and Dolph Ziggler to face John Cena, Cesaro, CM Punk and Samoa Joe. That is right. Samoa Joe will return to Survival next week. Let me remind you Roman. I don’t wish to see you severely injure Samoa Joe next week otherwise, I will cancel the Survival World Championship match. Keep your emotions under control. ' ' Main event: Dean Ambrose vs Cesaro in a non title match. ' Cesaro defeats Dean Ambrose with the Neutralizer at 17 minutes. After the match, John Cena comes into the ring and lay both men with the AA. Roman Reigns comes out and spears John Cena afterwards. Reigns then looked at the camera and shouted, “NEXT WEEK, IT WILL BE YOU, JOE! *The show ends with Reigns looking at the carnage*'